hero_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Trophy Girl
Trophy Girl is a superheroine created by Hero at Hero Central for the campaign End of the World as We Know It which was created by Kraven Kor. Background Cherry Chirtaz always wanted to be a shining star, but had trouble finding her platform to be noticed. She wasn't good enough at singing or dancing to stand out, and though she was pretty and tall, she just couldn't fit into the "beauty" crowd, preferring a little rough and tumble to mirrors and make-up. Unfortunately she wasn't quite strong or quick enough to excel at sports entertainment like professional wrestling, MMA, or even roller derby (she tried out, and wasn't accepted). Then one night after she'd stayed up late lying in bed wondering how she was every going to make it big in life and become a celebrity, she had the strangest dream about waking up on a glassy, smooth, reflective surface in the dark --being a dream it could be reflective and dark at the same time--and seeing herself, completely bright and silver all over, without any clothes, but not exactly naked either, not quite, like she was covered in a layer of metallic body paint or something...and then she woke up for real, but not at home in her bed! She was lying on the ground, or rather in the ground looking up at the sky, under a tree. It was a cherry tree, and for a moment she wondered at the significance of that, before she realized with a start that she wasn't dreaming this time; she was really there! She was in a park, a place she actually recognized where couples sometimes went, and when she sat up, the first thing that she noticed was that all of the grass was lying flat against the ground, not cut but just...flat in a big circle all around her. Unfortunately the next thing she noticed was that some boys she didn't like much were laughing and jeering at her from the back of a pickup truck parked nearby, with beer cans all around, and the tone of their jeering made her mad and embarrassed at the same time, because she was like in her dream, all...shiny and not really wearing anything! Cherry stood up, and her feet sunk down into the ground like it was soft mud, though it wasn't, but by then one of the boys had staggered over to her and was breathing his stinking breath on her and reaching out to touch her to see if it was paint she supposed, so she pushed him away. He went flying across the meadow and landed and rolled to a stop at what seemed like a full football field away to her! Cherry gradually got things sorted out after discouraging another of the boys and wrecking their truck when she got in it to drive away; she was a living trophy, all shiny and beautiful and very, very tough and strong! To say nothing about her weight, which she decided not to do, ever. Her final revelation came when she got out of the ruined pickup truck and wondered how she was going to get home...and was suddenly there! She could see through solid objects and move through them too, disappearing and appearing on the other side, sometimes far, far to the other side. Cherry immediately changed her name to "Chrome" and decided she wouldn't respond to anything else from then on--it being her life-long dream to be a "Single Name Celebrity" like "Adele" or "P!nk"--but she had trouble figuring out how to capitalize on her new-found, "trophy girl" status. Cherry wanted to just go out and get 'discovered', but her dad told her that was a BAD IDEA and when she argued, he told her that her aunt was needing someone to take care of her for a while, and since she was blind, and Cherry didn't have a job to go to, she was going to hide out with in her aunts place in Druid Heights and not go anywhere or tell anyone about her new...skin! After accepting her new role as hero rather than entertainer, she decided "Trophy Girl" was a better name. Newscast Patriot first got a hint of the existance of Trophy Girl while scanning the news channels for leads on his case against the terrorists that had attacked Frederick Douglas High School in Baltimore, MD. "About the only other thing that jumps out at you is a story about a young girl apparently gunning down a mobster who was being transported for trial; something about the story doesn't add up. But, then, you are no conspiracy theorist..." It would be a few days before he followed up on this tip having exhausted other tips and deciding to give it another look see. The scene of the crime is just an older brownstone apartment building; eight small apartments per floor in each of two adjoined buildings, four stories tall. It is located in a... less prosperous area of town. Urban decay is rampant here. The only thing that seems out of the ordinary is that the building looks to have a fresh-coat of old-looking paint, and the sidewalk here is remarkably cleaner than the sections of walk further up and down the street. A homeless man almost stumbles into you, and looks back at you with wild eyes before pointing to the rooftop. "Ohgodohgodohgodimsorry... Men of shadow! Running over rooftops and... and too many arms! Shiny girl, they took her!" He seems incoherent, and runs off screaming. Category:End of the World as We Know It Category:Characters